Noskalv
Noskalv, the land of fjords, was originally made up of three small city-states; Kalvic, Nosk and Velga that existed on the west side of the Moravich mountain range, which were created by a cataclysmic battle between the goddess Vaen and the dragyns during the peak of the Fasul/Dragyn Wars. A peninsula of sorts, it is surrounded on three sides by water; to the north and west the Kaltic Sea and to the south the Sea of Bucerazh, and the interior is dotted by many fjords or narrow inlets, which penetrate between the steep cliffs and jagged mountains. Known for their strict tribal society, Solstaritus dwarves who delved in the deep mountains, creating huge networks of tunnel systems that still exist today, claim to be the first to set up deep roots in the area. Following the great diaspora of the il'lthye after the fall of the wyrmkind, the Broc Caillaen migrated to the northernmost coast and made their homes in the huge network of underworld tunnels that were deserted by the druim'dwer, most notably the subterranean cities of Khraezak and Aephatrax. At the same time as the druim'dwers were digging their mines, farming and fishing was done by the a group of Tain sylvani, who sojourned to the Tallosian Basin and split off from their brethren. They ventured to Noskalv and planted lush forests in the dales between the high mountains, creating steadings where they would grow produce for the earth dwellers, much as it is still done today. The everlasting discussion of who came first has been volatile between the Tain and the Stonehearts, both vying for the right to declare themselves the original natives of Noskalv. Interbreeding with the Kuthgardian humans with whom they traded their goods and services in the Basin, the proud sylvani Tain produced a race of half-elven Tain, who became skilled seafarers and helped form the history of this region. Working with the druim'dwers, who were not just mine delvers but fine craftsmen, these skilled seafarers are credited with the discovery of the keel, which allowed them to rig their boats for sailing, as well as making them bigger and faster than ever before. The Kralxrugson boat, named after its designer, was the most popular with the half-elves and was shaped like a flying dragyn with a pair of huge sails that stood out like wings. The ship was said to instill fear in the hearts of people when the half-elves went raiding, which they tended to do in the warmer months, often taking the more adventurous dwarves with them. Breeding now among themselves, a sect of Pereculsus sprung up that was more foolhardy, concentrating on raiding up and down the coasts of the Sea of Bucerazh and more dangerously into the Peregorne region, incorporating many captured daun into their forces. Called the Kalvics after the city-state where they dwelt, they were fierce fighters, laying waste to many cities including Kivian settlements in Kessia, Lourfarne and Sallaen. But the question of how they were indeed able to get from the far coasts of Noskalv to the Kivian cities and back in such short time was perplexing and exasperating to the Peregorne rulers. In 12885 AOE, twilight raids begin to increase in regularity as Kivian settlements along the Seelie Bay and Kaezarian Peninsula were plundered and burned by the Noskalvi Norgmann. It was suddenly discovered by a group of dark elven scholars from distant Kemstead that the megalithic structure known as the Eyes of Mathair had been acting as a magic portal through which the quasi-primitive Norgmenn steered their longships between Noskalv and Peregorne, cutting travel time by ridiculous measures. The people of Kessia dismantled the Eyes of Mathair in 12886 and further prevented any more Kalvic raiding to the area. A number of Kalvic raiding parties, consisting of daun Norgmenn were trapped in Peregorne, and eventually gathered into a singular tribe, establishing a small community of Kalvic humans. The tribe migrated north to settle among what are now known as the Bristeach Isles, located between Kuthgard and Peregorne. Hundreds of years later, scholars would attribute the similarity between Noskalvi and Kivian cultures to the existence of these megalithic portals created by the early Kalvics and their druim'dwer craftsmen. But it was long before this time, due to the success of the mines, that the dwarves had broken from dealing with the Kalvics and settled down to the business of ruling themselves. Electing Thanes to govern their small cluster-like settlements, they decided that in order to protect themselves, they needed a strong central government. It is according to the Primary Chronicle that at this time they invited King Olaeg of Kuthgard's father, Rovrik, and his brothers to rule them, thus establishing a permanent Rovrikian presence in the area and uniting themselves to the Kuthgardian daun who were so influential on the other side of the Moravich Mountains. Forming the powerful Brotherhood of the Three, the brothers ruled over a semi-democratic government that had the dwarven Thanes sitting on the senate and forming the vast majority of laws, thus bringing a unified peace to the area for many years. When in 685, Zaertov Khaen, a grandson of Jeghriz Khaen, launched an invasion against the Kivian daun rulers in Kuthgard and established himself as Tzalin over all of Kuthgard, his elite warriors, the Mordesans tried to press into Noskalv, but were repelled by the Brotherhood of Three who had joined with the Kalvics to drive back the invaders successfully. Still ruling today, the Rovrikian government continues to be in control of the Brotherhood. During all this time, the Broc Caillaen il'lthye were hard at work under Thrael, chiseling the rough druim'dwer tunnels they had inherited into the flourishing cities of Daes'Gadalva, Khraezak and Aephatrax. Preferring to live far from the light of the sun, they kept their subterranean homes free from any illumination, using their telepathic powers to converse. Left alone by the dwarves, sylvani and half-elven warriors, they indeed escaped the centuries, interbreeding into a caste system that was categorized by the depth under the earth where one lived (the deeper the more elite) and the archon powers that one possessed. To trace lineage back to Iylria NeDussei, the Mother of the archon movement, gave one a huge standing in the community as well as automatic entrance into the ruling body known as the "Yed'Di'dine." Those who lived closer to the surface, the "Kraeken," could never dream of belonging to the "Yed'di" (as the government and the lower dwellers were called), but they could intermarry with them and by doing so bond their blood with their regal brethren. Besides the teachings of the archon magicks, the il'lthye of Noskalv gave nothing else back to the land or the people.